


Elvis and Surprises

by justsimplyjulia



Category: Boondock Saints, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Boondock Saints - Freeform, Erotic, F/M, Irish, Macmanus brothers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplyjulia/pseuds/justsimplyjulia
Summary: Murphy MacManus and Blake finally get some unspoken emotions out in the open





	Elvis and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is nasty, quick smut. All harsh words and not at aaaaall smooth.  
> Sorry if this suck shite.

I was distracted with the task at hand, so absorbed in the act of scrubbing the dirty plates, I didn't hear him walk inside.  
"-Because I love you too much baby!" I sang. "Why can't you see? What you're doing to me? When you don't believe a word I say?" I swayed my hips, moving along with the melodic voice of Elvis Presley. "We can't go on together, with suspicious minds. And we can't build our dreams on suspicious tiiiimes." I continued, completely oblivious to the snickering man coming up behind me.   
"I didn't know you were an Elvis fan." Murphy's thick Irish accent teased from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin, a scream ripping so loudly from my chest, it pierced my own ears. I spun around, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and my heart thundering in my chest. Murphy was leaning against the counter, doubled over with laughter.  
"You freaking asshole!" I shouted, swatting him with a dish towel.   
"Y-you should have seen your face!" he shouted, in-between gasps of air. I glowered at him before redirecting my attention back to the dishes.  
"You're a dick." I muttered, getting back to work. Murphy  and his twin brother Conner have been friends of Rocco's since I could remember. Sometimes, a lot of times really, him and his brother would come by after work and hang out with my idiot older brother. Guess that's what I get for moving in with him.  
"Aw come on Blake, it's not my fault I caught you dancing to Elvis." he snickered, stepping up beside me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever. What are you doing here anyways? Rocco doesn't get off work until five." I mumbled. It was only three in the afternoon. Murphy shrugged.  
"I'll wait. 'Sides, I'm bored. Conner is taking the night shift tonight, so he's sleeping all day." he explained. I gave him a pointed look.  
"So what makes you think there's anything for you here?"   
He placed a mock hand of hurt over his chest.  
"You wound me Blake my dear. Can't I come pay my favorite stone cold bitch a visit from time to time?" he asked with false sadness. I arched my brow.  
"Seriously? Stone cold bitch? You say that like it's a bad thing." I snorted.   
"Aye, but it is. You're so mean to us good men folk." he murmured, tucking a stray ebony curl behind my ear, momentarily stunning me.   
God damn it Blake, get a hold of yourself. This crush of yours is stupid and is only going to get you hurt.  
"For fuck sakes Murph, knock it off. I'm not mean!" I snapped, pulling away from the sink and wiping my hands dry on the front of my jeans. Murphy gave me a blank stare.  
"Then what was just that then?" He asked, gesturing to me. I opened my mouth to answer, realized I didn't have anything else to add, and closed it again with a shrug.  
"People are gonna think yer some sort of man hater darlin." he winked. "I mean, if you're into women, that's entirely fine." he teased. I took a threatening step towards him.  
"Trust me Murph, pussy is not what I'm into." I snapped, folding my arms across my chest, suddenly hyper aware that I wasn't wearing a bra, and my nipples were straining against the flimsy fabric. A normal reaction whenever I looked at Murphy for too long.  
Murphy gave me a slow, sexy grin, biting down on his lip before taking a step closer.  
"And what exactly is it that you're into?" he asked casually, something dark and breathtaking swirling in his eyes.  
"Men, Murphy. I'm strictly into men."  
More specifically, dirty blonde haired men with Irish accents and hypnotizing blue eyes topped off with rugged good looks. Namely, Murphy MacManus.   
"What a coincidence. I'm a man." he winked, taking another step closer. I felt my heart constrict in my chest as I backed up, watching Murphy with caution. He would do this sometimes. Flirt and get me as hot and bothered as a whore on her wedding night, then laugh and walk away without so much as another side-glance. It was torture.  
"Funny, I wouldn't have classified you as one." I shot back, trying my best to sound cocky, but even to my own ears my voice sounded breathy. Murphy continued to stalk closer until I was pinned between a wall, and six inches of space between us.  
"Oh I assure you Blake." he murmured, voice lowered several decibels. "I'm a man in every way."  
I felt my mouth go dry, my stomach coiling so tightly, I had to squeeze my legs shut to prevent my want to seep through my panties.  
"Prove it." I whispered, surprised by my own forwardness.   
Before I could so much as blink, Murphy had closed the distance between us, pressing our bodies completely flushed together. Something between a strangled groan and gasp escaped my lips when his surprisingly thick hard on pushed firmly against my aching center. My eyes flickered shut, cheeks flushed and lips parted in silent gasps as he slowly grinded against me, sending intoxicating waves of desire to wash through me.   
"God Blake," he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. "I've fucking wanted you for so long." his hands gripped my hips tightly, pulling me closer.  
"Then why are you still talking?" I groaned. His eyes flashed with hot need before he crashed our lips together. I groaned sharply at the taste of him, sliding my hands up his chest and around his neck, only to grip his locks tightly and draw him nearer. Our lips moved together in sync, speaking of a deep urgency that was running wild between us. He parted my lips beneath his, running his tongue along the seams of my own. I eagerly met his with my own, whimpering softly as my straining nipples pressed up against his firm chest.  
I bit down on his lower lip, dragging my teeth softly over it before letting go and staring up at him.  
"Fucking Hell Blake." he wheezed, arms tightening  for a moment before he dropped his hands to squeeze my ass deliciously. A loud groan ripped from my mouth as his own moved to to suckle harshly against the fluttering pulse in my neck.  
"Murphy." I moaned softly, keening against him, desperate for any kind of friction. His hands slid up along the curve of my hips, up my waist and over the thin black fabric of my tank top before taking my breasts in his hands and  giving them a firm squeeze. I groaned, hips jutting forward as his thumbs graced over my nipples.  
"No bra?" he rasped, biting down on the lobe of my ear, causing a shudder to spasm across my shoulders. He gave another firm squeeze, pinching my nipples tightly enough to cause a little squeal to escape my panting lips. "You naughty girl." he whispered into my ear, gently massaging and kneading at my heavy aching breasts.   
"Murph, please." I whispered, arching my back, desperate for his touch.  
"Please what, princess?" he rasped against my throat, his tongue darting out and tracing my collar bones.   
"Do something! Anything. Please. I want you so bad." I whimpered, tightening my grip in his hair. He growled against my skin before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.  
"Jump." he demanded.   
One word.   
One request.   
I obeyed.   
I jumped up, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist and grinding myself down on his rapidly growing erection. With our lips locked against each other, we stumbled up the stairs and to my room, where he kicked the door shut and pressed me up against the wall.   
I began tearing at the t-shirt he wore, desperate to get it off of him. He laughed softly against my neck, just kissing the spot there gently.  
"Eager much?" he teased. I blushed.  
"Shut up and help me out." I muttered. He laughed once more before setting me down and taking a step backwards. He reached behind him and pulled his shirt up and off of his body, revealing his gorgeous torso. I hummed in appreciation before reaching for the hem of my shirt and yanking it off too.   
"Jesus Fucking Christ." he gaped at the tattoo of the snake that was tattooed from my navel up and around the bottom of my breasts, it's head resting on the flush of my left one.   
"See something you like?" I arched my brow, trying my best to sound confident, but his gaping eyes made me feel a little self conscious.   
"Yes. Oh god yes." he rasped, reaching down to unbuckle his jeans. I moaned when he stepped out of the jeans, leaving him in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs, his erection tenting the fabric there.  
"You're huge!" I spluttered, shocked at the sight before me. Murphy smirked taking a step forward, to grind himself against my front again. I cursed, eyes shutting in pure pleasure.  
"What did I tell you Princess? I'm a man in every way." he murmured, lips sliding down to the tattoo above my breast. I cried out when his hot mouth closed around a beaded nipple, sucking the sensitive bud harshly in his mouth.  
"Fuck, oh fuck Murph. God that feel so good." I cried out again and again as his lips, tongue, teeth, grazed and suckled and marked up each breast, further soaking my already soaked panties.  
"Tell me Blake," Murphy breathed into my ear, his accent all the thicker with his arousal. "How wet am I making you? How much do you want me?" he asked, his fingers popping the button of my jeans.  
"How about you find out for yourself?" I panted. He growled, before pushing the front of my jeans down. I kicked them off, watching as he bit his lip at the sight of my dampened black panties. Teasingly slow, he gripped the band of my underwear and tugged down. I groaned at the wave of cool air that hit my pussy. At the sight of my cleanly shaven, glistening pussy, Murphy cursed loudly.  
"Are you trying to fucking give me a heart attack girl? How the fuck are you so perfect?" he rasped. Before I could answer, his fingers slipped in between my pussy lips. I cried out, back arching and legs trembling as his fingers slipped down to tease my entrance, gathering the moisture there and dragging it back up and over along my clit.  
"Sweet fucking Mary, Joseph and Jesus." he wheezed. "You're soaked." I whimpered at the feeling of his finger tips just barely grazing my entrance before moving back up along my folds and making lazy circles around my clit. "Is this all for me? Did I make my princess so wet?" he rasped, before pulling his hand from my panties and doing the most sinfully delicious thing I've ever seen. He brought his wet fingers up to his mouth and sucked on the juices there like he was tasting the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. "You taste incredible." he groaned. I couldn't help it. I sank to my knees, eyes up at him.  
"I want you Murph. More than anything else in this whole god forsaken world." I panted, reaching up and grabbing the edge of his boxers. He cursed, hands reaching out to touch my face.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." he whispered, gently stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.  
"I want to." I whispered back before tugging the material down past his hips. I watched with greedy eyes as his magnificent cock bobbed up before me, standing hard and proud and making my pussy twitch at the sight.  
He must be eight inches at least.   
I took him by the base of his cock, causing him to curse under his breath and tangle his hands into my hair. I leaned forward, letting my tongue dart over the head of his cock, already leaking with pre-cum.  
"Shit." he gasped as I slowly slid his cock into my mouth. Inch by inch, I took him as far as I could, bobbing up and down while working my hands around the base of his cock, where my mouth couldn't reach. He swore violently, hips snapping forward to thrust into my mouth. I gagged a little around his huge girth, but allowed him to fuck my throat. I moaned around him, sending little vibrations along his rigid cock, and earning a spluttering gasp from him.  
"Sh-shit. Blake, ah fuck baby. Fuck, fuck you're mouth is so good around my cock like this." he moaned, tightening his grip in my hair. I could feel my pussy drip with need at the filthy sounds coming from both sucking his cock, and his breathy groans and curses. Just then, he pulled my head back, gasping for air.  
"Shit Blake, I'm going to cum way too soon if you keep that up." he rasped, pulling me up to my feet. I gave him a sugary sweet smile before licking my lips seductively. He cursed before crashing our lips together again and leading us back to the bed. I fell backwards, with him on top of me. I groaned in delight at the weight pushing down against me. He backed me up until he was lying between my legs, our lips moving desperately against each other. Then he slid his lips down along my jaw, down my neck and across my chest, leaving hot, wet open mouthed kisses down and between the valley of my breasts, until he was peppering kisses right above the waistband of my panties. I gasped sharply as he ripped them off, and pushed my legs open.  
"So fucking beautiful." He whispered, kissing the insides of my thighs softly. I whimpered, body tense with need.   
And then his mouth was right where I needed him the most. I shouted as his tongue swipes over in a long slow lick from bottom to top. I continued to cry out over and over as his tongue delved deep into my soaked entrance, his fingers joining in to add more pleasure than I've ever known. His lips wrapped around my clit, sucking it hard between them and I struggle to breathe when he ran his tongue across it, groaning deep in his throat, the vibrations shooting across my pussy.   
"Murphy, oh fuck right there." I whimpered as he adds a second finger inside me, stretching me and filling me in a way, that I know will only get better.   
"You look so beautiful like this," he whispered, biting my hip softly. "Lying here with your legs spread wide open for me, shoutin my name..." he ran his tongue along the seam of my pussy lips once more, causing my hips to thrust up in desperate need.   
"You look so good. Fuck, you taste so good." he rasped, diving back in to devour my weeping cunt. "You're perfect." he murmured, and with one more thrust of his fingers, I was cumming. I screamed out as my pussy clenched around his fingers, my juices flowing as my orgasm slammed into me and caused me to writhe and buck against him in pure agonizing pleasure. He had pulled back just enough to watch my face contort, his fingers never relenting as he worked me through my high.  
"So fucking perfect." he whispered coming up and kissing me, letting me taste myself there.  
"Murphy." I panted, spreading my legs, revealing my still aching pussy. "I need you to fuck me now." I croaked. His eyes darkened and he bit his lip.  
"Do you have a condom?" He rasped. I shook my head.  
"I'm on the pill. Just fuck me already." I groaned, grinding my hips up against his, leaving a smear of my juices along his abdomen.   
"Your wish is my command princess." he whispered, lining his thick cock up with my entrance.   
Slowly, and almost unbearably, he pushed into me. Inch by inch, my mouth hung open in shock at how full he was making me feel. He stretched me out in a way that no other man had ever been able to do, sending wave after wave of pain and pure pleasure through me. When finally he was balls deep, I groaned.  
"Move Murphy! Fuck me!" I shouted, spreading my legs further. He cursed before pulling almost all the way out, and snapping his hips forward quickly. A broken cry escaped me as he set a brutal pace, his cock slamming inside of me like a man starving for my pussy. I cried out over and over as his enormous girth pounded my cunt, my juices squelching and dripping down my thighs with every thrust.  
"Oh fuck Murph." I groaned wantonly, arching my back and pinching my breasts. "More. More, please. Harder." I whimpered. He swore before reaching down and flipping me over onto my stomach with ease. I groaned loudly as he pulled me up to my knees, landing a sharp smack against my ass. Without hesitation, he found my weeping entrance and thrusts his wet cock back inside, resuming his punishing pace.  
"I bet you've been waiting for my cock to be inside you for a long time, haven't you?" Murphy growled, gripping my hips so tightly, there would be bruises there tomorrow for sure.  
"Yes, oh fuck yes. Wanted you so bad." I gasped, my breasts surging forward with every thrust of his cock.   
"You're loving this, aren't ya you filthy little slut?" he groaned, driving his thick cock deep inside me, his balls slapping against my clit.  
"Yes. Oh God yes."  I sobbed, his cock thrusting inside of me at an inhumanly fast pace. He fucked me, filling me so deeply, my cunt begged to never let him leave. He drove inside of me, over and over, pounding my cunt like a jack hammer. He clutched my hips, humping against me and grinding his dick deep inside. Just then, he flipped us over once more, gripping my legs and pushing my knees up to my chest and thrusting inside of me once more while his mouth clashes against mine. I gasped for air against his him, my tits bouncing and jiggling with every forward thrust. I could feel his thrusts becoming sloppier, quicker.  
"I'm so close." he rasped. I shifted, and then he was slamming against my g-spot. I screamed out, my orgasm hitting me so quickly, I didn't even have time to catch my breath. I squeezed my cunt around him, orgasm washing over me so intensely, I felt my juices squirt around him. With a few more rapid thrusts, he cried out and his own orgasm claimed him, his hips jerking and thrusting into me as he worked us both through our highs. I groaned loudly at the feeling of his hot seed spurting deep inside me, filling me with his hot ropes of cum.   
Finally spent, he crashed against me, and we lay there struggling to catch our breath.  
"I can't believe that just fuckin' happened." he chuckled lowly before pressing an affectionate kiss to my forehead. I smiled sleepily up at him.  
"I think I might just possibly love you Murphy." I whispered.   
"I think I might just love you too Blake."


End file.
